Saying Goodbye:Winchesterstyle
by Saphire Ravven8
Summary: Sam is leaving for college, leaving Dean behind. How do Winchester brothers say goodbye? SLASH! WINCEST! HEAVY R! Don't like it, don't read.


Let me make this very very clear: **WINCEST!** That is Sam and Dean, going at it. Heavy R rating. If you don't like it, don't read it, but don't you dare flame because you're homophobic. That's Lame. Oh, and for those of you waiting for updates on Lover's Betrayal or Kryptonite Bullets. I'm sooooo sorry! I'm working on them, I swear, but it's a slow-going process, as it's my senior year of high school and things just kind of get lost in the mix. Hope you're still with me! Thanks!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, i do not own the Winchester boys or family. If I did, I would pay alot of money to get them to make out on camera.

One shot: Sam is leaving for college and the Winchester brothers have a special way of saying goodbye.

Saying Goodbye: Winchester-style

Sammy Winchester knew that he wasn't like the other boys his age. Even from the time he was five, maybe younger, Sammy was acutely aware of the things that he could so that the other kids his age couldn't and vise versa. The other boys could run around on their lawns, laugh, play soccer, throw a football around with their dads, and drink lemonade that their mothers had made them. Sam didn't have any of that. Sam did different things. He knew how to bow hunt, how to shoot various guns, and throw a blade with deadly accuracy. Sam liked knowing the things he did, he liked being stronger than the other boys; if only because it came in handy when the others tried to beat him up for being a "freak" when he got older.

For a long time, these differences really got to Sammy, until he reached the breaking point at eighteen and disappeared for college. He knew that he was abandoning his family; he knew that Dean would resent him, which was probably the hardest thing about leaving. Dean had always looked out for him, watched his back, and kept him safe. Dean had been his savior, his hero. The look in Dean's eyes when _Sam_ had stormed out of their small house without hardly a word to him or his father was enough to make Sam want to turn right back around on his heel. The hurt encased in those beautiful blue eyes pained Sam to the core. But he had made up his mind, he had dealt the verbal blows that would push his father away, and now he had to back it up with the actions he had promised.

Dean had just watched him go, face stolid and unreadable as ever, completely expressionless. But in his eyes he held all the pains and sorrows of the one person he really connected with abandoning him. Sam could have sworn he saw a slight glisten in the sterling blue of his big brother's eyes. Sam finally turned to the car he had rented to drive up to Stanford in and popped the trunk, tossing the bags in with angry gusto. As he slammed the trunk shut, his mossy-green eyes met slightly darkened blue ones, making him jump.

"Dean, I-," Sam began. Dean snuck a glance back at the house before backing Sam against the rear of the car.

"I can't believe you're leaving." Dean said quietly. "How could you leave me? Abandon me. We're your family."

"I need to give this a shot, Dean. I need a chance at a normal life. Can't you understand that?"

"Of course I can, Sammy. But you're all I had left. Who am I supposed to talk to when you're gone? Dad? Yeah right." Dean snorted derisively and scuffed his toe on the grass.

"I'll call," Sam promised. "As often as I can."

"Empty promises, Sammy. You and I both know that you'll forget all about me and dad once you've adapted to college life."

"No way, Dean. I'll never forget about you. Never." Sam shook his head, shaggy brown hair shifting with the movement. Dean reached out and gently brushed the locks from his brother's glowing green eyes.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep." He whispered sadly, looking up into Sam's eyes. Sam smiled at him a little and touched his shoulder, running a hand down his arm.

"I can keep it. I'll never forget you." Sam leaned his face down close to Dean's, feeling the older man's hot breath on his cheek. "I'll never forget this." He breathed, pressing their lips together hard in a hungry kiss.

Dean hesitated for one brief moment before kissing Sam back, cupping Sam's face in his calloused hand, the other pulling him closer. Dean's tongue slipped into Sam's mouth as they re-explored familiar territory, bodies pressed flush against the trunk of the rental car. Sam slid one hand into the pocket of Dean's tight jeans, the other pressed against his back, bringing them closer, lips and tongues crushing together with bruising force.

Suddenly, Sam pulled away, gasping to regain his breath, Dean gave him a second then went to rejoin their lips, confused when Sam stopped him. "Dad. He'll see." Sam answered his silent question. "Get in." Sam ordered and Dean obeyed, both men hopping into the car and Sam slammed on the gas, flying to the nearby empty parking lot of a small park near their house. Sam got out, took his brother's hand and led him to a sheltered little clearing where he used to go to think.

Dean didn't waste any time pulling their bodies together once more, tearing at Sam's jacket and t-shirt, smiling when he received no resistance. Sam grinned and rubbed a hand over the crotch of Dean's jeans, smirking when he elicited a groan from his control freak big brother. Sam unbuttoned and unzipped the bothersome pants and he and Dean laid down on the soft summer grass, both stripping off their jeans, ignoring the cool night breeze that whipped through the sheltering trees of their little hideout.

Sam tugged Dean's shirt up over his head and trailed hot, wet kisses down his chest to the top if his erection, kissing the tip lightly. Dean arched his back and grabbed Sam, yanking him up for another hard kiss, tongues locked in a fiery tango. Dean moved his mouth down, licking and biting Sam's neck and shoulder, focusing on the collarbone where the bruising wouldn't show. Sam, on his back now, Dean's gorgeous naked body hovering over him, moaned and pulled Dean up for a crushing kiss.

Dean slid his hand down Sam's finely muscled body to his erection and fisted the younger man, pleased with the sounds he made. Dean tugged and teased the boy, rubbing his hand up and down his length slowly.

"Dean, stop, teasing, fuck me, now." Sam pleaded and Dean was more than happy to obey. Flipping the boy onto his stomach, using only precum and saliva for lubricant, he pushed deep into Sam, who cried out in ecstatic pain. Slowly, torturously, Dean began to move inside Sammy, quickening his pace as the boy widened around him. Sam cried out with each thrust, bucking his hips hard to meet Dean, who thrust harder, faster, crying out with him. Dean slammed into him harder and Sam practically screamed when he crashed into his bundle of nerves again and again. Dean fisted the boy from behind him and stroked and fucked him at the same time until Sam was practically weeping with pleasure.

Both could feel the climax coming, both bowling over the edge together with satisfied outcries. Slamming hard into Sam and emptying himself, Dean pulled out of him and collapsed onto his baby brother, tugging him into his arms, kissing his hairline.

"So this is goodbye?" Sam asked and Dean nodded slowly. "We should say goodbye more often." Sam panted and Dean chuckled lowly, kissing Sam again.

When Sam dropped Dean back at the house, he gave him a last long, passionate kiss. "Watch your back in college, Sammy. Evil is everywhere."

"I'll be back, Dean. Be careful."

"I'm always careful, Sammy." Dean grinned at him cockily.

"Yeah right." Sam rolled him eyes and Dean laughed and began to walk towards the house. "Dean!" Sam called after him and his brother turned back, quirking an eyebrow curiously. "I love you." Dean smiled softly, for only the two of them alone knew all of the implications behind those three little words.

Dean smiled and Sam smiled and drove away, making for Stanford University. "I love you too, Sammy." Dean whispered at the retreating tail lights, and somehow he knew that Sam had heard him, especially when he heard Metallica blasting from the stereo.

THE END!

Please R/R!


End file.
